zhu_zhu_pets_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Christmas
Blue Christmas is a Zhu Zhu Pony Appearance: Blue Christmas is a horse with silver stripes, red eyes, silver mane and tail and aqua fur. Her birthmark is an ice block. She wears a blue Christmas scarf. Bio: Blue Christmas collects ten deer plushies. She meets Red Summer, Silver Winter and her big brother. She surfs and turfs in real life. She meets Red Autumn and Sunny Bubbles. She is a new wingman with ice at Christmas. She plays hockey. Gender: female Animal: horse Birthmark: ice block Birthday: December 18 Blue Christmas' Gifts in 2019 Christmas Gift Calendar Christmas present in 1, candy cane in 2, star-shaped cookie in 3, masonry stove in 4, cable car in 5, viking war hammer in 6, present in 7, pig-shaped cookie in 8, Christmas ball in 9, masonry stove in 10, cable car in 11, viking war hammer in 12, Christmas hat in 13, icicles in 14, icebergs in 15, snow in 16, icebergs in 17, Blue Christmas' winter suit in 18, Blue Christmas' candy wrapper costume in 19, Blue Christmas' xmas tree star costume in 20, Blue Christmas' xmas tree suit in 21, Blue Christmas' reindeer costume in 22, Blue Christmas' gingerbread face costume in 23, Blue Christmas' candy-cane costume in 24, Christmas Day gift in 25, Santa costume in 26, Blue Christmas' gingerbread house costume in 27, Blue Christmas' clothes hanger in 28, Blue Christmas' hunter outfit in 29, Blue Christmas' hat in 30 and New Year's Eve 2020 gift in 31 Hawt Blue Christmas Blue Christmas is hawt on December 1-31. She eats 17 cookies on 1. She drinks 11 glasses of milk on 2. She drinks 17 wine glasses on 3. She gets 17 hungers (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 4. She gets 16 wishes (you choose only 16 wishes) on 5. She gets 17 snowflake prizes (you look for 17 random prizes in your deck) on 6. She builds 11 snowmen on 7. She builds 17 snowmen without snow on 8. She builds 17 fires on 9. She decorates 17 Christmas trees on 10. She gets 17 wrapped presents (you click or tap to open the present) on 11. She wears 11 pairs of socks with 11 random variants on 12. She rings 17 bells on 13. She sings 17 groups of musical notes (random group of multiple musical notes) on 14. She lights 10 candles on 15. She drinks a sparkling wine on 16. She drinks a champagne on 17. She wears 4 bows and arrows with 4 random variants on 18. She decorates a Christmas tree on 19. She gets 4 hearts with an arrow (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 20. She collects 8 moneys with wings on 21. She has a smiling face with a halo with 2 happinesses (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 22. She has a wind face with 6 healths (all Zhu Zhu Pets and Babies) on 23. She rings a bronze bell on 24. She decorates a white Christmas tree on 25. She eats a cookie on 26. She chops the evergreen tree on 27. She waves the Christmas Island flag on 28. She drinks a glass of milk on 29. She sings 6 groups of musical notes (random group of multiple musical notes) on 30. She gets 6 snowflake prizes (you look for 6 random prizes in your deck) on 31. Blue Christmas' 16 wishes on December 5, 2019 You can only choose 16 wishes for: # blue rubber duck, dark brown horseshoe or blue anchor # pink gem, orange crown or silver hot air balloon # black sword, white flower, white electric guitar # baseball, peach or light green clover # pumpkin, trumpet or bamboo stick # French horn, harp or yellow apple # baseball bat, fern or ice block # lucky clover, red maple leaf or gold brick # Easter egg, blue flower or green apple with a star # Christmas tree with snowflakes, Christmas lights or blue bow # white bow, pink bow or purple bow # red bow, green bow or red Christmas bow # Christmas hat, white scissors or striped Christmas present # thin Christmas present, Christmas present or purple flower # jasmine, tall crown or cobalt # lapis, white feather or Christmas tree Easter egg from 9 The Easter egg will not hatch until April 12, 2020 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe hatches into a random baby animal. Striped Christmas present from 13 The striped Christmas present will not be opened until December 25, 2019 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe be a random gift: # magenta leopard print guitar # 3 bags of caramel peanuts # orange maple leaf # 4 bags of strawberry peanuts # vanilla peanuts # purple flower # pink horseshoe Thin Christmas present from 14 The thin Christmas present will not be opened until December 25, 2019 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe be a random gift: # gray hot air balloon # blue rubber duck # blue baseball ball # navy & light pink lollipop # black sword # blue hot air balloon # purple rubber duck # blue-violet baseball ball # red-orange lollipop # pink cherries # bright blue sword # black hot air balloon # violet rubber duck # indigo baseball ball # white lollipop # white cherries # yellow flower # white hot air balloon # turquoise rubber duck # white baseball ball # pink lollipop Christmas present from 14 The Christmas present will not be opened until December 25, 2019 and cannot be recycled or traded. It maybe be a random gift: # yellow rattle # white mirror # red baby bottle # green rawhide bone # gray & linen dog collar # yellow blueberries # orange cap # red-orange sunglasses # orange-yellow Poke Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Bulbasaur Ball (catching only Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, Venusaur and Mega Venusaur) # deep red Charmander Ball (catching only Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, Mega Charizard X, Mega Charizard Y and Gigantamax Charizard) # red Squirtle Ball (catching only Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise and Mega Blastoise) # red Pikachu Ball (catching only Pikachu, partner Pikachu, Gigantamax Pikachu, Pichu, Raichu, Alolan Raichu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, Dedenne, Togedemaru, full belly mode Morpeko, hangry mode Morpeko and Mimikyu) # red Great Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Ultra Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # blue Master Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Safari Ball (catching only Zhu-Fari pets) # white Level Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets that level up) # blue Lure Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # charcoal Lure Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # black Moon Ball (catching only moon Zhu Zhu Pets) # red Friend Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # dove grey Love Ball (catching only couples of Zhu Zhu Pets that fall in love with each other) # white Heavy Ball (catching only heavy Zhu Zhu Pets) # colorless blender Fast Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # grey Sport Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # mauve Premier Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # black Repeat Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # amber safety Timer Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # grapefruit Nest Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # golden yellow Net Ball (catching only Zhu Zhu Pets that are bugs and live in the water) # happy Dive Ball (catching only Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the water) # pink Luxury Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # white Heal Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets with health that are healed) # anxiety Quick Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # magenta Dusk Ball (catching only dusk Zhu Zhu Pets) # sky blue Cherish Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # yellow-orange Park Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the park) # scarlet Park Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the park) # tangerine Dream Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # ink black GS Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # brass Lake Ball (catching only Zhu Zhu Pets that live in the lake) # white Team Rocket Ball (catching Zhu Zhu Pets) # snow cat collar # red valentine bow and arrows # black flower # scarlet cosmic dragon necklace # blue flower # white scarf # navy blue cat with mermaid eyes, royal blue star, sky blue stockings, tiffany blue snip and robin egg blue stripe # 10 makeup brushes - blue, light blue, turquoise, purple, dark green, magenta, light pink, red, orange and peach # 12 pairs of flowers - blush, cupcake, ballet, poodle, dusty rose, sorbet, tickled, peony, secret, honeysuckle, flamingo and strawberry # mahogany sunglasses # ice blue halo # shiraz mask # 48 cherry blossoms - azure blue, blue, dark blue, geyser blue, ice blue, teal, mint, yellow green, dark green, green, key lime green, lime-tree green, olive, yellow, golden yellow, orange, persimmon, brown, gold, light brown, nut brown, beige, maize, dark red, red, lipstick, pink, bubble gum, carnation pink, lavender, violet, dark grey, grey, silver, black, white, crimson, cherry, vermilion, guava, coral, apricot, nude, peach, cream, fuchsia, berry jam and cerise # pastel pink tissue box # navy blue seedling # red magic hat # natural magic wand # gemstone # red mirror # moon green sad mask # light grey angry mask # olive crystal ball # burgundy slime # 4 sparkle donuts - silver, gold, metallic gold and metallic copper # 4 unicorn donuts - black, dark grey, grey and metallic silver # 4 rainbow donuts - white, black and white, black and grey # dark red garnet # purple amethyst # light blue aquamarine # light gray diamond # green emerald # white pearl # red ruby # light green peridot # blue sapphire # white opal # light brown # blue topaz Blue Christmas' 17 snowflake prizes on December 6, 2019 You can look for 17 random prizes in your deck: # Christmas cupcake # poinsettia # cherries # snowflake cupcake # acorn # peanuts # blue heart-shaped key # banana # rare drum # red rare guitar # white rare guitar # blue snowflake balloon # pink jewel # white flower # golden flower # acorn with leaf # baseball ball Blue Christmas' 17 wrapped presents on December 11, 2019 You open 17 wrapped presents: # cherry merry muffin # cabbage patch # pumpkin # peach # brown maple leaf # cherries # clover # acorn # acorn with leaf # hot air balloon # tan rubber duck # white flower # brown horseshoe # golden flower # baseball ball # red apple # peanuts Blue Christmas' 17 groups of musical notes on December 14, 2019 You can find Blue Christmas' 17 group of musical notes in your deck: # 4 Go Go Pets music notes from June 3, 1988 to September 3, 1988 # 9 Zhu Zhu Pets music notes from May 31, 1991 to September 28, 1991 # 8 Kung Zhu music notes from July 3, 1992 to October 3, 1992 # 8 Zhu Zhu Princess music notes from January 1, 1993 to February 6, 1993 # 6 Zhu Zhu Puppies music notes on January 1, 1994 # 6 Zhu Zhu Kittens music notes from January 3, 1995 to January 7, 1995 # 6 Zhu Zhu Ponies music notes from January 5, 1996 to February 3, 1996 # 5 Zhu Zhu Babies music notes from January 3, 1997 to February 1, 1997 # 5 Zhu Zhu Pets Tales music notes from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 8 Kung Zhu Tales music notes from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 8 Zhu Zhu Princess Tales music from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 5 Zhu Zhu Puppies Tales music from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 4 Zhu Zhu Babies Tales music from August 2, 2008 to September 27, 2008 # 4 Quest for Zhu music notes from June 3, 2011 to September 27, 2011 # 8 Power of Zhu music notes from June 3, 2011 to January 3, 2012 # 5 Adventures of Zhu Zhu Pets music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 8 Adventures of Kung Zhu music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 Blue Christmas' 6 groups of musical notes on December 30, 2019 You can find Blue Christmas' 6 groups of musical notes in your deck: # 10 Magical Zhu Zhu Princess music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 5 Adventures of Zhu Zhu Puppies music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 12 Adventures of Zhu Zhu Babies music notes from January 3, 2012 to March 3, 2012 # 4 Zhu Zhu Pets Safari music notes from March 3, 2012 to June 2, 2012 # 8 Zhu-Niverse music notes from July 2, 1992 to October 3, 1992 # 4 The ZhuZhus music notes from June 3, 2016 to September 12, 2016 Blue Christmas' 6 snowflake prizes on December 31, 2019 You can look for 6 snowflake prizes in your deck: # 6 bags of peanuts # 4 lollipops - red, green, blue and white # 5 pairs of cherries # 10 ice creams - vanilla, blueberry, black sasame, blackcurrant, lemon, grape, banana, chocolate, strawberry and cotton candy # 5 peaches # 4 gumdrops - blue, white, black and gray Category:Zhu Zhu Pets characters fanmade Category:Zhu Zhu Ponies fanmade Category:Horses Category:Female characters fanmade